


Once Upon A Time

by spn1dneedit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Niall, Drabble, Lots of Angst, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Suicide, in this fic not in real life, maura is a bad mother, niall grows up, seriously i almost cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn1dneedit/pseuds/spn1dneedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan grows up with some sad effects put in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know about this anymore.

Once upon a time there was a nine year old boy whose mother’s boyfriend gave him purple bruises around his arm and whose best friend has just left him for someone better. He thinks about it and forgets when he makes a new friend that’s better.  
Once upon a time there was a ten year old boy who tells him to stop, but he just puts a hand over his mouth and whispers about how if he wants to be a good boy that wants to keep both of his pretty blue eyes he’ll be quiet. He thinks about it but forgets when he finally gets some sleep when he goes on another binge.  
Once upon a time there was an eleven year old boy who is told by his teacher that what his mother’s boyfriend has been doing to him is called rape, he goes home and tells his mother who calls it lies. He thinks about it but forgets when he sees him leaving in handcuffs.  
Once upon a time a twelve year old boy is told by his mother that he is ugly, worthless and will never be anything. He thinks about it but forgets when the bleach works and he might finally be beautiful.  
Once upon a time a thirteen year old boy smells the alcohol on his mother’s breath when he has to get her undressed and in bed from where she’s passed out on the couch for the third time in five days. He thinks about it but forgets when the boy with the green eyes asks him if he wants to go to a movie with his friends after school.  
Once upon a time a fourteen year old boy kisses his friend James and gets called a fag by the people he thought were his friends. He thinks about it but forgets when Harry shows up at his door and sits with him while he cries, gently rubbing his back.  
Once upon a time a fifteen year old boy comes out to his mother who immediately throws him out, spitting hurtful words that feel like fire onto him. He thinks about it but forgets when Harry says that he is too and that his family would happily take him in.  
Once upon a time a fifteen year old boy kisses his best friend and this time it’s perfect, until his mom shows up again and says she’s changed and he has to go back to her. He thinks about it but forgets when his boyfriend kisses him goodbye and promises that he’ll see him tomorrow.  
Once upon a time a sixteen year old boy lies to his boyfriend and tells him it’s his first time too, because if he were to tell him about his first he might leave and even though he knows he did what was best for Harry, he feels like shit. He thinks about it but forgets when Harry locks his arms around him in his sleep and he can feel his warm skin against his own.  
Once upon a time a seventeen year old boy lies to his boyfriend and tells him he’s too tired to come over when really he just can’t face Harry some days. He thinks about it but forgets when he gets a get well soon text from Harry.  
Once upon a time an eighteen year old boy cancels his plans with his boyfriend once again, he knows Harry is worried but something is wrong with him and he doesn’t want to see Harry until he’s over it, he feels awful anyway. He thinks about it but forgets when Harry tells him that he’ll love him no matter what.  
Once upon a time an eighteen year old boys heart drops in his chest when Harry tells him that he’s breaking up with him because Niall is pulling back, and is becoming more and more distant and Harry doesn’t know what else to do. He thinks about it but forgets when he thinks about how to win Harry back.  
Once upon a time a nineteen year old boy is met with a person from the past who brings up memories that send him into a downward spiral he can’t seem to get out of. He thinks about it but forgets when he hears that Harry still asks about him through the grapevine.  
Once upon a time a twenty year old boy sees his first love with someone else, they laugh and Harry kisses him when they finally decide they need to go their own ways for the time being. He thinks about it and doesn’t forget this time.  
Once upon a now a twenty year old boy is found with his wrists slit and a note beside him saying only to words.  
I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> You can also give me prompts at zackhodgins.tumblr.com


End file.
